Technical Field
An aspect of this disclosure relates to an image generation apparatus and a paver operation assistance system including the image generation apparatus.
Description of Related Art
There exists a known operator assistance apparatus for an asphalt finisher. The operator assistance apparatus includes a camera for capturing an image of the inside of a hopper, a camera for capturing an image of an area around a left outer side of the hopper, and a camera for capturing an image of an area around a right outer side of the hopper.
The asphalt finisher includes a monitor that displays the images captured by the cameras at a position that is visible from an operator seat that is movable in a vehicle width direction. The operator assistance apparatus automatically switches images displayed on the monitor according to the position of the operator sheet in the vehicle width direction. Thus, the operator assistance apparatus enables an operator to easily view blind areas that change depending on the position of the operator sheet.
However, the operator assistance apparatus of the related art only enables the operator to view blind areas around the hopper, and cannot enable the operator to view other blind areas around the asphalt finisher. Accordingly, the operator assistance apparatus of the related art cannot sufficiently assist operation of the asphalt finisher.
For the above reasons, it is desired to provide an image generation apparatus and a paver operation assistance system that can display surrounding blind areas in an easily-understandable manner.